Yusuke VS the Leprechauns
by Yoyo Kid Rinku
Summary: Yusuke moves to Ireland for a Year, Kurama and Kuwabara move to New York. Yusuke is attacked by Dark Faries while Kurama is Attacked by fangirls. How will they survive?
1. ATeamDivided

Hmm... What do you think would happen if Hiei died when Yusuke shot him? That's what I originally planned to write here, but it would be kind of short don't you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

)YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY(

Kayko sat down at her desk at school. It was no surprise that Yusuke was not there. She seemed very down recently. It bothered the people around her to see her that way. Something about her made people feel uneasy. They all looked at her like she had 3 heads and those heads were glaring at people.

The truth is, Yusuke was gone.

He and his Mom moved to Ireland and were staying there a year. A lot of people seemed to be moving. Kurama moved to New York and might stay there. Kuwabara went to New York as well with his family. Kayko was lonely.

Other then the fact that Kayko was lonely, there is a problem, the leader of the Reiki Tanti, is on the other side of the world!

After school Botan (who was unaware of her team members disappearances) walked up to Kayko.

"Why so gloomy?" Asked Botan.

"Oh! Nothing. Just the whole thing with Yusuke seems to be getting to me."

"What thing?"

"He never told you?!"

"Told me what?"

"Yusuke moved to Ireland for a year, so I thought it's only one year but then I got lonely so I went to Shizuru's house for support but she was busy packing for her family's trip to New York and Kuwabara told me Kurama was moving to New York to and now I'm all alone and I can't pay attention in class and I have to be all alone because both of my friends went to California and I was suppose to go to but My parents are in India for their anniversary and I have to take care of the shop and, and, and--"

"Breath Kayko Breath!"

"Yusuke is in Ireland and the rest of the team is in New York."

"What!?"

Botan walked home with Kayko and Helped her with the shop. She couldn't stay for the entire week because she had to tell Koenma.

"YUSUKE'S IN IRELAND!!!! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME!!!!!!" yelled Koenma

"That's not all! Kurama and Kuwabara are in New York."

"KURAMA IS IN NEW YORK!! THAT IS THE WORST POSSIBLE PLACE HE CAN MOVE TO!!!"

"What do you mean?"

"Yu Yu Hakusho is currently HUGE in America. Girls there study their favorite characters. We're just lucky Hiei didn't go as well. If they find out he is real and going to there school, it could be chaos! Girls in Japan just thought it was a cartoon character, but these NY gals are smart."

"Oh my..."

(on Airplane to NY) (if the words are italic they are in English, if not it is in Japanese)

"Wow Kurama, why are all those girls staring at you?"

"I don't know but it's kind of creepy."

"So how much English do you know? _I think I know a whole lot! _how was that?"

"Let's hear the _Alphabet_."

"Dude I don't know that much"

"_A B C D E F G, H I J K L M N O P, Q R S, T U V, W X Y_ and_ Z...know I know my ABC's next time won't you sing with me._"

"Whoa... How'd you so that? "

(On Airplane to Ireland)

"Dammit! How am I suppose to tell the lady what I want if she only speaks dahm English!!!" Complained Yusuke.

"Now Now Yusuke! You should have studied! How are you ever going to go to Collage if you don't even know the _alphabet_?" said the un-drunk Atsuko.

"You sure nag a whole lot when your not half asleep or drunk."

"Shush Yusuke. I'm trying to sleep!"

"hmph."

)YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY(

Well?

How much would you pay to come back from Japan and on the airplane home see Kurama trying to sing the Alphabet in English?

Anyway, I'll continue if you review!


	2. 7 Trees

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

I printed the first chapter out and showed Raining Petals, my editor. The problem was, I had already done the ABC check and it said there were no errors, so I put the story up. Raining Petals laughed at me.

Here are my Corrections:

1.) "Breath Kayko Breath!" (pronounced "Breth Kayko Breth" it's suppose to be "Breathe Kayko Breathe!")

2.) "Now, Now Yusuke! You should have studied! How are you ever going to go to Collage if you don't even know the alphabet?" (Collage is a type of Art. It is suppose to be College.)

If there are any mistakes I did not see, or any in this chapter, Feel free to tell me! That's what you're suppose to do, but compliments are nice too.

And if any of these random addresses are yours, or phone numbers, feel free to jump with joy or complain!

On With The Next Chapter!

)YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY(

(IN NY)

Kurama and Kuwabara were at the Airport waiting for a Taxi.

"So, what's your Address and Phone?" asked Kuwabara.

"Oh...let's see..." Kurama said pulling out a piece of paper, "105 Morningside dr. Westbury. My phone is 516 333 8551"

Neither of them noticed girls in the backround writing down the address and phone number.

"Really? Shizuru had me memorize mine in case I got lost. Mine is 112 Gordon Ave. Westbury. My phone is 516 338 0543." replied Kuwabara.

YYY

(In Ireland)

Yusuke looked around. He had just stepped outside the Airport and saw "Green. Lot's and Lot's of Green."

"Aww. Don't worry Yusuke! If you're bored in the Car, count the trees like you used to do when you were little!" said Atsuko.

"I already did. 7. 7 trees." (A/N- for those who have never been to Ireland, It has no trees. They were all cut down, If you see any while your there, they were planted. odds are, some one lives there.)

"See! The game is easier! No need for frustration. Count the cows then!"

They got a car and headed out for their Bed and Breakfast. Since they left a month early, they had to stay there a month. Their house isn't theirs yet.

"Here we are Yusuke!" said Atsuko, "We'll be staying here a month!"

(IN NY)

Kuwabara and Kurama each got a Taxi for their family.

"I'll see you at school Kurama." said Kuwabara.

" I guess so. Bye." Said Kurama.

"Bye."

The Taxi's drove off.

"_Wait!!! Kurama!!! What's Your Email!!!!!_" yelled a crazy fan girl.

__

"Darn we missed him!" said another.

__

"Why didn't we run before?" said the 3rd.

__

"Simple." said the 2nd,_ "That Blondie was glaring at us when we got just a little close to our fox. It was scary..."_

__

"Oh.." said 3rd .

__

"Did you get his phone and address?" said 1st.

__

"He lives at 105 Morningside dr. Westbury. _His phone is _516 333 8551..." said the 2nd disappointed.

__

"what's the matter?" asked the 3rd.

__

"One small detail." said the second, "IT'S ALL IN JAPANESE!!!"

" heh, heh...right. Hey wait!"

"What?"

"We can ask that 8th grader! She speaks Japanese, plus she watches the show!"

"Hey you're right!" said the first _"She can't back down!"_

(In Ireland)

"So this is the place." said Yusuke looking left and right, " Not a neighbor to be seen for miles, what're they isolationists?"

"Now, now. Don't be rude." said Atsuko. " There are kids there your age working there. Why don't you have a job like that? I spoke to one of them on the phone, he was very nice."

"Is he gonna be there now?"

"No. He has school."

"oh..."

"But here's something you can look for,"

"What?"

"It says on the map that fairies have been spotted in this area. Catch a Leprechaun or something."

"Ha, ha, ha. Right."

(IN NY)

__

"Umm... Ma'am. Are those girls chasing you?" asked the Taxi Driver to Shiori.

__

"Hmm... Suichi do you know them?" asked Shiori.

"No mother." replied Kurama.

)YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY(

Well?

Who do you think Yusuke will be staying with?

He's Yusuke's age and very nice.

(here's a hint, he _sounded_ about Yusuke's age.)

Who are the fan girls going to ask for help?

Will she help them?

What will the fan girls do to Kurama?

Will Yusuke find a Leprechaun? Will he even _look_ for a Leprechaun?

Did I make any Grammar mistakes?

Try to answer some of these questions in your Review!


	3. Faerie Ring

Thank you sooooo much for reviewing!!!

I didn't think I'd get any reviews at all for this one! It was just a silly Idea I came up with after reading a book on leprechauns...The Truth About Leprechauns, or something to that effect...

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

(IN NY)

"_Karen, we KNOW you can speak AND write Japanese! WHAT DOSE THIS SAY!!!!"_ said girl 3.

"_I can't read it. You wrote it by sounding out the words and writing it in English."_ said Karen.

__

_"Then READ it out loud."_ said girl 2.

Girl 2 smashed the paper into Karen's hand.

"_Ok...." _said Karen. She started to mumble something. "_But why do you want to know this_."

"_Kurama lives there_." said girl 2 flat out.

"_Oh dose he....Well all's I can make out is that he lives on Morningside dr., Westbury."_

"_What's his phone number?"_

__

_"I'm not positive, but it's something like 333-8743....?"_

_"We'll dial that number and see if they know a Kurama."_ girl 1 said leaving the room with the rest of them.

(IN IRELAND)

" 'Go look for leprechauns Yusuke!' Yeah as if. After that I'll find myself a flying unicorn and ditch this place. Like that'll ever happen." Said Yusuke kicking rocks in the back of the Bed&Breakfast.

Yusuke looked around for a place to sit. He saw a rock about four feet above ground and sat on it. He herd a tune that sounded like it was coming from a pipe-like instrument.

He turned around to see a ring of mushrooms and inside the ring flat worn-out grass that looked like it had been pushed down by feat.

"What the hell?" he asked.

(IN NEW YORK)

"_Ok Suichi, you have today and tomorrow to unpack, and after that you get to school." _said Shiori.

"Thank you mother." replied Kurama, "When are Suichi and Father coming?"

__

"Now try to speak in English dear, you'll need the practice. They won't be coming until next summer. They aren't ready to move, plus they need to sell our house."

"_Yes mother, thank you mother."_

(IN THE SECRET LAIR OF THE EVIL FANGIRLS)

__

_"HELLO AND WELCOME TO LOTEF. I AM KNOWN ON THE INTERNET AS 'Tami-chan' AND IN SCHOOL KNOWN AS Meghan." Said....Meghan._

_"Ok Ok... You don't have to yell Meghan there are only Three of us." said the 2._

_"Shush 'Crazyfangirl7654362000' otherwise known as Cassie."_

_"Meghan how did you memorize all the numbers in Cassie's aim address?" said the 3_

_"Because I am Superior to you 'BlushingBlossom768231' a.k.a. Jessica." said Meghan._

_"OK. Your scaring me." said Cassie._

_"Meghan, what dose LOTEF mean anyway..." asked Jessica._

_"It means 'Lair Of The Evil Fangirls.' " replied Meghan._

_"Isn't Fangirls two words? Wait dose that mean we have a larger group of girls?"_

_Meghan smiled evilly. " Aren't you happy. We've nearly found out where Kurama lives."_

_"I don't think we'll find him this way." said Cassie._

_"Why not?" asked Jessica._

_"Well, for one Kurama isn't known as Kurama in Nigenki, he's known as Suichi Minamino. Even if someone we called did know him, they wouldn't now him as Kurama." stated Cassie._

_"THAT'S why we never found him in Japan." said Jessica hugging her Kurama Plushie._

_"Right. I'll show you, this next number, which is 333-8551, I'll ask for Suichi."_

_She dialed the number._

_"Hello?" said the voice at the other end._

_"Yes Hello, is Suichi there?" asked Cassie._

_"Oh yes! Hold on a second, _Suichi dear! It's for you!" yelled the woman.

"Hello?" asked Kurama.

__

"What?" asked Cassie confused.

"Oh sorry! Um...Who is this exactly?" asked Kurama.

"Hold on one minute please," asked Cassie covering up the phone with her hand, "OH MY GOSH!!! I JUST SPOKE TO KURAMA!!!!!!!! I DON'T BELIVE THIS!!!!!!!!!!! AIIIIIIIIIIEE!!!!!"

"Are You serious?! That's his number!!! le'me! 333-8551? We HAVE to write that down!" said Jessica writing it down.

Cassie uncovered the phone. "_Umm... Ok I'm Back."_

_"Ok.."_

_"I'd like to know if you're going to be going to a school."_

_" Yes, I am. Monday."_

_"Which school?!"_

_"Carle Place High School...."_

_"What grade are you in?"_

_"I'm going to be in my Junior Year Monday."_

(A/N I picked a random grade. I am well aware that at the end of the series according to the manga he only finishes High School then he goes and works in his dad's shop or something. So don't flame.)

"Hold on please," Said Cassie, once again covering up the phone, "HE'S IN THE SAME GRADE AS US!!!! THANK YOU HEAVENLY LEADER!!!!!"

She uncovered the phone.

"So you're in your Junior year. So am I. Maybe we'll be in some classes together. My name is Cassie, Cassie Fritz."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I realized I was on my 3rd page so I stopped.

Anyway for those who don't understand, Yusuke saw a group of mushrooms growing in the shape of a circle. Inside the circle was worn grass as if someone had been jogging in place for years in that circle.

According to myths, when you see something like that it is called a Faerie Ring. Small fairies dance in them and celebrate holidays.

Q.) There's Something like that by my house, what do I do?

A.) DO NOT STAND IN IT! they will take you to their world if you do. if they do, DO NOT EAT ANYTHING THERE! you will not be able to come back if you do.

DO NOT TELL **ANYONE **ABOUT IT IF YOU FIND ONE!

Just remember this:

Faerie Ring

__

by YoYoKid Rinku

Do not stand in a Faerie Ring

For good fortune it will not bring

If bad fortune falls on you

Do not eat any of their food

If you find one do not squeal

You will find faeries are VERY real.

__


	4. Suichi parle français!

You are all sooooo nice!!! I'm so happy!!! And of course I'm extra happy cause I got 2 brand new pillows...!

Disclaimer: The man still won't let me own it...

I was just about to start typing when I read over the last chapter... I think I a having more fun with Kurama then Yusuke...

If you want, I'll remake the story with just New York. It's up to YOU.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

(IRELAND)

He turned around to see a ring of mushrooms and inside the ring flat worn-out grass that looked like it had been pushed down by feat.

"What the hell?" he asked.

Yusuke walked over to it.

"Looks like someone was really jogging in place." he joked.

__

"Come dance with us.....Step in the ring....." said a creepy voice.

"What?" Yusuke replied

(A/N remember italic is English, Yusuke doesn't speak English. He says 'what' because he doesn't understand what they said.)

Like any interesting Anime, Yusuke started to walk towards the ring.

The ring started to glow and tiny Fairies started to appear. They were about the size of 3/4 of a preteen/teen's hand.

"Whoa..." Yusuke said staring blindly not knowing he was walking.

__

"Stupid! What are you doing!" Yelled a familiar voice.

The boy came running and knocked Yusuke onto the ground.

"Who the--"

(IN NY)

(MONDAY)

"Suichi it's time for your first day at school!" Yelled Shiori up the stairs.

"Don't I have a uniform?" Kurama replied from the top of the stairs.

"Suichi I told you, you're going to a public school!"

"and?"

"That means you can wear what you want! A tee-shirt and jeans is fine!"

(LOTEF)

(MONDAY)

Meghan is sitting in her bed. She wakes up smiling looks at her clock, then the ceiling again.

__

"This is it girls! What we've been waiting our whole **lives** for ever since we watched Yu Yu Hakusho!" said Meghan. "_I pronounce this day as KURAMA.. Kurama Under Reserved Actions Meghan Associated, if that even makes sense. Oh well."_

"_Meghan Stop talking to yourself and get ready for school! You're going to be late!"_

"Yes Mom!"

(IRELAND)

"Who are you?!" Yelled Yusuke getting off the ground. He opened his eyes and rubbed the dirt off his face and saw none other then Rinku.

(A/N Poison Death Tree you're the only person the guessed!!! Thank you soo much for participating!! You were close!!!)

Rinku was dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt that buttoned down the front. And of course a hat.

"No way my Mom herd a voice my age! That couldn't of been you!"

"It probably wasn't." replied Rinku. "And you'd best learn English or you'll never get by."

"What do you mean it probably wasn't you?"

"It might of been Suzuki or Shishi or Touya."

"All of you are here?"

"Yea." Rinku said kicking a rock. "If Touya had seen you by the Faerie Ring he would have pushed you down and beaten you up. I did it for your sake, he would have done it for their sake."

"Who's?"

"If you stepped in that ring they'd take you to their world. 5 minutes there is like 50 weeks here. Time there is VERY slow."

"What's that have to do with a ring of mushrooms?"

"That's the portal, also where they dance at night."

"Oh.."

(IN NY)

(STILL MONDAY)

(FRENCH)

__

"Maintenant classe je veux que vous tout rencontriez notre plus nouveau camarade de classe, Minamino de Suichi." said the Teacher.

"Bonjour Suichi... uhh...yea bonjour." said random awake classmates.

"Merci de m'avoir dans votre classe." replied Kurama.

"_Mme. Black ! Il y a un bureau vide ici ! Il peut s'asseoir ici !" _said Cassie eagerly.

Cassie has long blonde hair, brown eyes, and a fair amount of freckles on her nose. She is thin and basically your average Summer Love on the beach kind of girl.

"Idée merveilleuse Ms. Fritz." replied Ms. Black.

"Cassie Fritz?" Kurama said to himself.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

And that's all for now because it's 9:20 and I have finals tomorrow.

G'night.

RandR


	5. Take you away

Nearly forgot about this fic...

Might as well continue.

I might not have Kurama or Kuwabara in here as much anymore.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"That's the portal, also where they dance at night." responded Rinku

"Oh.." said Yusuke.

"_Rinku! Where are_-- Yusuke?" Yelled Jin.

"Jin?! How are you doing? You speak English?" said Yusuke.

" _Yup! Sure do slang and all!_" responded Jin.

" I'm horrible at English. 'Hello miss namie friz Urameshi Yusuke.'"

Rinku started to burst out laughing.

"_Gee man! You suck!"_ laughed Rinku.

"_Rinku you're tardy. huh? Yusuke?_" said Touya.

"What'd he say?" whispered Yusuke.

"He said I was late. And that he was startled to see you." responded Rinku. "_Touya he doesn't speak English...or American for that matter."_

__

"Then why'd he come here?" snapped Touya

"_Don't ask me!"_

"Whatever. Just come inside before they take you away."

"Fine, Yusuke we're going inside. Come on."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I am really getting tired of this fic...

I might just take it down.

If you don't want me to then say so in your review.


End file.
